La Venganza del Heredero
by Valmont Riddle
Summary: ¿Quien es Emily Magthe? ¿Por que Dumbledore parece temer cuando alguien menciona a una tal Maka? ¿Que secreto se esconde tras los Mertuil? Y, sobre todo, ¿QUIEN ES EL HEREDERO?
1. Chapter 1

**La Venganza del Heredero y La Traición de la Marquesa**

**Valmont Riddle**

****

**Capítulo 1: El Crepúsculo**

Caminando por la orilla de la playa, iluminada por un crepúsculo casi en su fin, se hallaba caminando la criatura más bella vista por el hombre. Era un hipogrifo robusto, tanto de pelaje como de plumaje dorado, los ojos negros reflejaban su extrema profundidad de pensamiento. Sus alas plegadas y su cabeza alzada imponían respeto al verlo. Más bella era la chica que montaba en él. De piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo, cabello castaño oscuro y porte de una reina. El hipogrifo caminaba despacio por la arena, mientras su jinete miraba el mar.

- Es hora de regresar, Sterpeack. – dijo.

Al instante, el hipogrifo se dio la vuelta y empezó a trotar hacia el bosque que iniciaba al terminar la arena. Al llegar al límite de la playa, Sterpeack extendió sus enormes alas y se elevó sobre los árboles. El bosque no era muy grande, así que pronto llegó Sterpeack descendió el vuelo hasta llegar a un enorme prado, en cuyo centro había una casa de tres pisos. La casa era tan hermosa como todo el paisaje alrededor. Sus colores, amarillo y azul, daban una sensación cálida. El hipogrifo llegó al portón de la casa y al detenerse, la chica descendió de él. Sus pies descalzos caminaron por la madera del portón, y fue iluminada entonces por las velas que junto a la puerta había. Era realmente hermosa. Sus ojos reflejaban bondad, su cabello, que recibía los golpes del viento, la hacía lucir como de otro mundo.

No hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta, pues esta se abrió ante ella por si sola. Entró a un recibidor muy amplio, iluminado por cientos de velas flotando en las paredes. Por completo vacío estaba, así que ella continuó su camino, llegando a unas escaleras las cuales subió si hacer el más leve ruido. Al terminar las escaleras, pasó por una puerta que llevaba a una habitación de gran tamaño, adornada como una adolescente de 16 años lo haría. Se sentó en la cama que a la esquina del cuarto se hallaba y cerró los ojos. Realmente no daba mucha diferencia, pues la habitación estaba en total penumbra.

Agudizó el oído. Su casa debería de estar vacía, sin embargo ella estaba segura de que no era así. Podía sentir que alguien más estaba adentro, alguien que ella no reconocía por su aura.

Escuchó un ruido de vidrio rompiéndose en la planta baja, quizá en la cocina. Armándose de valor, sacó su varita y bajó las escaleras con el mismo sigilo con el que las subió. Entró a la cocina muy despacio para no ser notada, y se sintió patética. El aura desconocida no era más que de la elfina doméstica de la casa, Fely.

- Fely ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? – le preguntó.

- Nada, ama. – contestó la elfina. – Estaba buscando algo, un cepillo para Sterpeack. ¿Dónde han estado, ama? El hipogrifo está lleno de arena.

La chica le sonrió a su elfina.

- Estábamos en la playa, yo estuve nadando un rato y Sterpeack estuvo revolcándose en la arena, jugando con las aves y así.

La elfina la miró suspicaz.

- ¿Sabe, ama? El hipo confía mucho en usted, la quiere con devoción de elfo doméstico… -

- Sterpeack es el hipogrifo de la familia, nos quiere a todos por igual. – le respondió.

Fely negó con la cabeza.

- Ese hipogrifo no es de la familia, es de usted, ama. Ya no obedece a nadie más que a usted.

La chica miró a Fely pensativa.

- ¿Qué dice mi madre de ello?

- Nada, su madre no dice nada. Pero a su padre no le hace mucha gracia que usted ande todo el tiempo sola por los terrenos de la casa.

- No es mi culpa eso. – contestó la chica dulcemente. – Las cosas, según ellos, están tan duras que me dejaron aquí, ya no me permitieron ir al colegio.

- Para su protección, ama, para su protección. – contestó Fely en el tono que lo haría una madre.

- No debe de haber problema entonces en que pasee por los terrenos.

- Su padre teme por…

- Mi padre me trajo aquí porque aquí estaría más protegida que en el colegio ¿no crees? – interrumpió cortésmente.

Fely estuvo a punto de replicar, pero en lugar de eso rió con alegría.

- No hay duda de que usted va a ser mejor maga que sus padres, tiene menos de la mitad de la edad de ellos y es notablemente más inteligente de lo que son ahora…

La chica sonrió apenada.

- No digas eso de mis padres, Fely. Ellos son lo que son y los quiero.

La elfina miró a su ama suspicaz.

- Si usted lo dice… ¿gusta algo de cenar?

Hasta ese momento la chica recordó que desde el almuerzo no había comido nada.

- Pues sí, lo que puedas hacer ahorita.

- Usted sabe que puedo hacer todo, así que dígame que…

Un ruido de cristal al romperse interrumpió a la elfina. La chica miró sorprendida a Fely y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue eso, Fely?

- No lo sé, ama, el anterior pensé que había sido usted.

Por un instante, la chica sintió que la casa se desvanecía…

- Yo pensé que el anterior habías sido tú, Fely.

La elfina miró con terror a su ama.

- ¡Nos atacan entonces, ama!

La chica sacó su varita y miró con atención cada detalle a su alrededor mientras la elfina corría a abrazar sus piernas.

- Suéltame, Fely, necesitamos no hacer ruido.

La elfina se separó con cuidado de su ama y se fue a refugiar bajo la mesa de la cocina.

- No te muevas de ahí, Fely, ahorita vuelvo.

Agitó su varita y todas las velas de la cocina y el recibidor se apagaron, dejando todo en la mayor penumbra.

- Ahora sólo usted ve, ama. – susurró Fely.

La chica empezó a caminar. Veía todo en blanco y negro, cada movimiento, por más ligero que fuera, no pasaba desapercibido ante sus ojos. Empezó a cruzar el recibidor cuando un ruido parecido a un trueno la hizo saltar en su lugar. Al instante, velas se encendieron por toda la casa.

Detrás de ella, apareció una mujer. Tenía ya casi cuarenta años, y era extraordinariamente parecida a la chica que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Madre? – le dijo la joven.

- De prisa, Emily, trae a Fely y vámonos de aquí.

Emily miró a su madre sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó sorprendida.

- No lo sé, un llamado, algo dijo tu padre. Ya no estamos seguros aquí, parece que ha venido.

Emily sintió nuevamente que todo le daba vueltas… ¿él, ahí, en Francia?

- No… no puede. – musitó.

Su madre la tomó con energía del brazo y la jaló.

- ¡Fely¡Nos vamos!

La elfina salió de la cocina corriendo y se acercó a Emily. Pero Emily parecía haber perdido conciencia de la situación.

- ¡Ama¡Su madre dijo que nos vamos!

Emily reaccionó y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar normal, todo tranquilo. Su madre la tenía sujeta por el brazo y su elfina estaba junto a ella. Nada parecía estar mal.

De no ser porque las luces se empezaron a apagar…

La madre de Emily miró aterrorizada cómo las velas se apagaban, sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies.

- Vámonos, vámonos ya. – susurró.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a que las dos mujeres y la elfina la cruzaran. La noche era tranquila, el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

- Es una noche hermosa. – murmuró Emily.

Nadie hizo caso. La elfina miró nerviosa a todos los lados, mientras la madre de Emily miraba a su alrededor.

- Ya se están tardando. – murmuró por lo bajo.

Emily miró a su alrededor también. Sintió un frío que le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies. A lo lejos, casi en la orilla del prado, una figura negraempezó a aparecer. El cielo se tornaba más oscuro y el frío cada vez calaba más a Emily.

Entonces, la figura a lo lejos tomó forma visible para ella. Era alta, negra, encapuchada…

- ¡Es un dementor! – gritó Fely.

La madre de Emily alzó la varita, dispuesta a entregar la vida por su hija.

El dementor aceleró su paso. Emily empezó a ver momentos terribles de su vida, cuando se perdió en la cueva, cuando casi muere su padre…

Escuchó a lo lejos unos golpes en la madera, y al mismo tiempo que desaparecieron las visiones de su mente, miró al dementor siendo golpeado por algo dorado. Miró a su madre, tenía alzada la varita y su expresión era de profunda sorpresa.

Los golpes en la madera se volvieron a escuchar, y mientras las luces de las velas se volvían a encender, frente a ellas se apareció la impresionante figura de Sterpeack.

- Esos malditos han destruido nuestro transporte… ya no sé que haremos.

Sterpeack no hablaba, pero con la mirada parecía decirles algo. Tanto Emily como su madre se acercaron a la bestia.

- Montemos en él, madre, aquí tenemos a nuestro transporte.

Con poca confianza, la madre de Emily montó al hipogrifo después de su hija. Fely subió a los brazos de Emily.

- ¿A dónde vamos, madre?

- A Paris, al Karusero.

Sterpeack extendió las alas y alzó el vuelo. Emily creyó haber caído dormida en el viaje. Finalmente, llegaron a una zona tranquila en París. Ella y su madre bajaron del hipogrifo, trayendo a la elfina que estaba profundamente dormida.

Emily vio a su madre caminar a la puerta de una ferretería y murmurar unas palabras, ante lo cual se abrió una puerta en el vidrio del mostrador.

- Entremos, hija. – le dijo a Emily.

Emily corrió hacia su madre.

- Antes de entrar, madre, quiero saber una cosa¿qué forma tiene tu patronus?

La madre de Emily sonrió vagamente.

- Una codorniz, pero no hice ningún patronus… vamos, entra.

Emily miró a su madre entrar por el umbral, tremendamente confundida por lo que acababa de oír…

Recordó… algo dorado golpeó al dementor… dorado… dorado…

Volteó la cabeza violentamente y vio una imponente figura dorada iluminada por la luna… la misma que había golpeado al dementor.

Era su hipogrifo, Sterpeack.

* * *

Continuará... 


	2. Chapter 2

**La Venganza del Heredero y la Traición de la Marquesa.**

**Valmont Riddle**

**Capítulo 2: Sino que en realidad se llama…**

Emily entró al negro umbral y tras caminar en la oscuridad, salió a un enorme recibidor, tan grande como una plaza muggle. Del alto techo colgaban enormes candelabros, y el flujo de gente era increíble.

- Por aquí, Emily. – dijo su madre.

La siguió a través del mar de magos que habían encontrado. En una de las esquinas de la estancia había una escalera por la cual subieron rápidamente. La escalera los llevó a un despacho vacío. Parecía ser de algún mago aficionado a la jardinería, pues parecía un invernadero con un escritorio al centro. Sólo una puerta detrás de este indicaba un segundo acceso al lugar. Y de esa puerta salió un hombre de edad avanzada, con una barba muy poblada que le llegaba apenas a la mitad del pecho. Un cabello largo, negro al igual que su barba. Su rostro apenas presentaba arrugas, por lo cual de no ser porque caminaba encorvado, Emily hubiera pensado que era un hombre joven.

- Doctor Finch, hemos venido…

Finch levantó la mano para silenciarla.

Sé por qué has venido, Clarissa. Sé porqué está tu hija aquí, y sé porqué el hipogrifo de tu marido está en nuestro cobertizo junto con las otras criaturas.

Clarissa lo miró fijamente, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, nuevamente él la interrumpió.

- Y sé qué es lo que está pasando. Pero siéntate, por favor. – le señaló una tercia de sillas que habían aparecido súbitamente tras ella.

Clarissa, Emily y Fely se sentaron y escucharon atentas al doctor Finch.

- Aún no me han llegado las noticias de cómo o por qué, pero es muy claro que Tom Riddle se mostró ante los ojos de magos en Londres, concretamente en el Ministerio de Magia. Es cierto también que desapareció antes de que lo pudieran capturar, y lo más trágico para nosotros, es cierto que ha cruzado el mar y ha llegado aquí.

Emily miró atónita a Finch.

- Sé que te cuesta creerlo, Emily. – le dijo. – Pero es necesario que afrontemos la verdad. Me alegra en cierto aspecto, pues Albus ya le demostró al mundo que tiene razón. Lo que me preocupa es qué tanto el mundo quiere saber la razón. La gente es tonta cuando se junta sin un fin, y la mayoría de los magos en el mundo no saben por qué deben de estar juntos. Creerán o no creerán de acuerdo a lo que más les convenga. Y eso será una desgracia, pues morirán más de los que deberían.

Finch se levantó y se acercó a una maceta que contenía una rosa púrpura.

- Sólo falta Charles, y todos estaremos reunidos.

- ¿Cómo¿Charles no está aquí? – saltó Clarissa.

- Él lo vio en el norte, y sabemos que Tom no lo vio a él. Naturalmente no ha podido venir usando magia ni nada por el estilo para evitar ser detectado, porque, según lo que decía el mensaje que alcanzó a enviar, no venía solo.

- ¿Sus mortífagos? – interrumpió Clarissa.

- No todos, si le entendí bien, unos cuantos. Pero parece que venía con una mujer, pienso yo que con Bella.

Clarissa miró a Finch profundamente.

- Sólo te pido, Clarissa, que no intentes hacer nada descabellado. Tu primera prioridad ahora es cuidar a tu hija, que si no me equivoco tiene ya dieciséis, la edad suficiente.

Clarissa se puso de pie.

- No voy a permitirle que entre, no Finch, eso no.

Finch miró comprensivamente a Clarissa.

- Antes de marcharse, Charles me dijo que eso iba a hacer él en cuanto regresara, iba a dejarla unirse.

- ¡Pero aún es muy chica! – gritó ella.

- No olvides, Clarissa, que ella ha mostrado tener más habilidades que tú y tu esposo juntos. – contestó Finch amablemente.

- ¡Pero nunca ha estado en ninguna situación de riesgo!

- No, nunca, pero quieras o no, pronto va a estar. – sentenció.

La última frase dejó helada a Clarissa, que no pudo negar la verdad que se escondía en esas palabras.

- ¿Entrar a dónde? – preguntó Emily.

- Un grupo de magos, de toda la Unión Europea. Es una sociedad que ninguno de los gobiernos aprueba, no ven bien que magos tan viejos ya nos juntemos tanto, creen que queremos robarles el poder… como si conspirar contra ellos fuera algo importante. Tenemos otras ocupaciones, otros intereses.

- ¿Y como qué hacen? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Cuidamos la seguridad de Europa, procuramos que la oscuridad se mantenga a raya, velamos el sueño tuyo y de todos los habitantes, magos o muggles.

- Pero… ¿Qué no se supone que nuestros gobiernos no se preocupan por los muggles?

- Es por eso que no están de acuerdo con nuestra sociedad. Verás, Emily: en el mundo hay gente de todos los colores que te puedas imaginar, y el problema de algunos es que creen tener el color correcto y causan muchos problemas. Tom, por ejemplo, es de ideas muy conservadoras. Albus, por el contrario, es liberal hasta la médula. Algunos son mitad y mitad, otros son uno en ciertas ocasiones y otro en otras… Muchos magos dejan que se pierda su identidad y adoptan la de otro.

Finch dejó de acariciar sus flores y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

- Y usted… ¿qué color tiene? – musitó Emily, esperando que no fuera demasiado atrevida la pregunta.

- Ésa, Emily, es una pregunta muy personal; cada uno tiene su identidad, y eso un tesoro.

Emily miró a sus rodillas dubitativa.

- Finch, si no le molesta, Emily y yo iremos a dormirnos.

- Claro, Clarissa. Les conviene. Mañana iniciaremos a Emily y tú empezarás a actuar como tu deber lo exige. ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó con un todo de voz tremendamente duro.

- Muy claro, doctor. Buenas noches. – contestó ella de forma sumisa.

Clarissa abrió la puerta y una vez Emily y Fely salieron, ella la cruzó y cerró.

Finch miró la puerta por unos segundos, antes de levantarse y salir por su puerta. Cruzó un pasillo iluminado por luciérnagas y llegó a una salita de estar, en la cual habían dos sillones y una chimenea. Uno de los sillones estaba ocupado por una mujer de casi treinta años. Sus ojos reflejaban poder y serenidad.

- ¿Llegó? – le preguntó a Finch.

Este primero se sentó, suspiró en el sillón y habló:

- Casi acertaste, Miranda. En la mitad.

Miranda se enderezó y miró fijamente a Finch a los ojos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó seriamente.

- Hace mucho que no hablaba tan en serio, Miranda. **Ya está ella aquí**.

Miranda miró el fuego de la chimenea… por fin ella había llegado.

- ¿Dónde está ahora? – dijo violentamente.

- ¿Ahora? La mandé a descansar con Clarissa, es lo más justo. No me lo dijo nadie, pero en los ojos de su elfina noté algo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- Me parece que un dementor las atacó.

- Si las hubieran atacado, me hubiera dado cuenta, así como tú, de que Clarissa estaba invocando su _patronus_, pero no fue así.

- Y es eso lo que más me intriga… Verás, la niña ya tiene 16, y es precisamente la edad…

Miranda sacó la varita y dibujó en el aire unas líneas al azar. Exactamente 16.

- Entonces no es coincidencia que se vaya apareciendo por estas épocas.

- No, no si tomas en cuenta la edad. Verás, hay otro aspecto muy interesante…

- ¿Cuál es? – interrumpió impaciente Miranda.

- El medio de transporte en el que llegaron.

- ¿No usaron el carruaje que fue enviado por Clarissa?

- No, claro que no. El dementor lo ha de haber destruido. Llegaron en un hipogrifo.

Miranda abrió la boca de un tajo, apenas creyendo lo que oía.

- Así que si querías una prueba **de que es ella**, ya la tienes, Miranda.

Miranda miró a su alrededor, con un gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Y él lo sabrá?

- Casi imposible. La línea ha estado perdida por años, por muchos años.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de error?

- Claro que la hay, y por eso voy a hablar con alguien que debe de saber mucho del tema. Miranda¿gustas acompañarme a los dormitorios de los elfos domésticos?

Emily seguía a su madre por unos pasillos largos, como de hotel. Fely ya no las seguía, la habían dejado en los dormitorios de los elfos domésticos, después de que ella insistiera en que estaría bien ahí. Clarissa se detuvo frente a un cuarto que en la puerta tenía las iniciales **CM**. Charles Magthe, como Emily supuso. Clarissa abrió la puerta poniendo su varita sobre la madera. El interior parecía el cuarto que Clarissa tenía en casa. Emily notó que evidentemente no estaba pensado que ella durmiera ahí, pues no había otra cama, ni nada para ella.

- No te preocupes. – dijo Clarissa como oyendo sus pensamientos. – Ahorita mismo te acondiciono un espacio para que puedas…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron.

- Adelante. – dijo Clarissa, con lo cual la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre de piel clara se hallaba de pie en el umbral. Tenía aspecto cansado y mirada profunda. Sus rasgos tenían cierto parecido a los de Emily.

Era Charles Magthe.

Inmediatamente Emily corrió a abrazarlo; mientras ella lo abrazaba, Clarissa lo miró con dureza. Charles soltó a Emily y enfrentó a su mujer.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede¿No te da gusto ver que volví?

- Por supuesto que me da, y eso no necesito decírtelo Charles.

- Pero yo necesito oírlo, se siente reconfortante cuando tu mujer te da la bienvenida después de un viaje que casi te cuesta la vida.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, Charles, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero hay cosas ahorita que no pueden dejarse de lado.

Charles no contestó, sino que dirigió la mirada hacia su hija.

- Emily¿podrías dejarnos solos a tu madre y a mí?

Ella asintió y salió de la recámara.

Charles miró con dureza a su mujer.

- Es sobre ella que me quieres hablar¿no?

- Así es, Charles, es sobre ella. Finch me comunicó tu deseo de que se una al Consejo.

- Así es, decidí, antes de irme, que es necesario. Está en la edad, y el peligro es más inminente que nunca.

- Eso se oye lógico… tomaste la decisión… ¿Y qué¿Yo no cuento¿Que mi opinión no es válida aquí?

- Pensaba decírtelo yo, no me imaginé que Finch te lo diría primero.

- ¿Y pensabas acaso pedir mi opinión?

- Si quieres la verdad, no. Sabía que te ibas a oponer, pero ya no puedes esconder el mundo de Emily por más tiempo. Mañana es la ceremonia de iniciación de Emily y no hay más.

Charles se volteó hacia la puerta, pero Clarissa no estaba dispuesta a ser vencida tan fácilmente.

- Mañana nadie se va a iniciar, no por lo menos mi hija, yo también tengo derecho sobre ella.

Charles dio la vuelta muy despacio.

- Si lo que quieres es seguir manteniendo a Emily escondida en tus faldas, es hora de que alguien te lo impida. Aguanté dieciséis años que la trataras como sólo tu hija, pero eso hoy se acabó. A partir de ahora, es mi hija, y no va a haber nada que puedas hacer ya. Desde ahora, yo tomaré las decisiones que afecten a su vida. Y si no estás de acuerdo con ello, piensa en el mal que ya le has hecho.

- ¡Yo no le he hecho ningún mal!

-¿QUE NO¡¡¡Es por ti que tiene dieciséis años y no sabe defenderse¡¡¡Es por ti que no tiene idea de lo duro que es el mundo¡¡¡Le has hecho mucho más mal que bien!

Clarissa lo miró impresionada. Jamás había visto a Charles irradiar tanta fuerza. No dijo nada más y se sentó en la cama.

- Haz con Emily lo que se te de la gana. – le dijo con desprecio.

Charles la miró con frialdad.

- Que así sea. – dijo antes de salir.

Finch y Miranda abrieron una puerta de un metro de alto. Se encorvaron bastante para pasar, y frente a ellos aparecieron camas y camas por todo el piso con elfos domésticos acostados en ellas.

- ¿Cómo dijiste se llama?

- Se llama Fely, Miranda. Fely. Es de las pocas elfinas que ha de haber por aquí. Y debe de estar en una de las camas de elfos visitantes, es decir… aquí. Ven, Miranda, ésta es.

- No empieces, por favor, a usar tus métodos muggles para despertarla, Finch.

Miranda y Finch se hallaron frente a Fely. Finch, pese a lo que Miranda le había pedido, la despertó con una palmada en el hombro y, después de pedirle silencio, la sacaron y la llevaron hasta la sala pequeña tras el despacho de Finch.

- Cuéntanos, Fely, acerca de tu ama.

Fely miró nerviosa a Miranda, su presencia la intimidaba.

- Pero, señor Finch, no puedo revelar los secretos de mis amos…

- No te pedimos, Fely, que reveles secretos, sino que nos cuentes sobre ella. Sobre la señorita Emily.

La voz de Finch, casi mágica, hizo a Fely entrar en una especie de estado anímico.

- Bueno, qué les puedo decir además de que es hermosa.

- Háblanos sobre cómo es contigo. – dijo Miranda.

Conmigo es siempre muy amable, me trata como a un humano. Siempre es cortés, muy correcta, muy generosa.

- Y creo que tiene un hipogrifo¿no? – dijo Finch.

- Sí, Sterpeack. El animal es hermoso, es dorado del pelaje como del plumaje. Y tiene una veneración rara por la ama Emily. Parece un elfo doméstico, siempre está pendiente de ella, va a todas partes con ella, hace lo que ella le pide… es un hipogrifo muy raro. Tales cosas no ve uno hoy en día.

Miranda y Finh se miraron uno al otro. Ya habían muchas cosas confirmadas.

- Ahora, Fely – prosiguió Finch –, háblanos de tu amo, de Charles Magthe.

- Él no es tan amable como mi ama Emily, pero es muy bondadoso.

- Y sobre su pasado…

De pronto Fely calló. Miró horrorizada a Finch y a Miranda y, después de taparse los oídos, empezó a gritar.

- No puedo más, no puedo más, hablé de más, hablé demasiado, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo…

Inmediatamente Finch sacó su varita y aturdió a Fely. Miranda sacó un frasco con Veritaserum y, abriéndole la boca a Fely, dejó caer unas gotas en su lengua.

- ¡_Enérvate_! – fue el conjuro que Finch lanzó.

Fely abrió los ojos y miró a Fich fijamente.

- Ahora sí, Fely, cuéntanos sobre el pasado de tu amo Charles Magthe.

- El amo Charles proviene de una familia muy extensa de magos, de gran abolengo. Su sangre es pura y sus antepasados conocidos se remontan a más allá de la Edad Media, quizá en los primeros años de nuestra era. Siempre de Francia la familia, jamás han salido de estas tierras, aunque muchas propiedades se han perdido. El apellidoha ido modificándose a través del tiempo, adaptándose a las nuevas épocas o por cuestiones morales, políticas. Pero él aún sabe cuál es originalmente. Tiene varias pruebas materiales de su autenticidad familiar: escudos, emblemas, escritos, suficientes para demostrar quien en verdad es. Tiene mucho que no ha visto a su padre ni a su abuelo, pero él sabe la carga que tiene su hija, y está decidido a que ella cumpla con lo que el destino le manda. Su mujer, Clarissa, no está de acuerdo, pero él ha decidido que se haga como se debe de hacer.

- ¿Y qué sabe su hija? – preguntó Miranda.

- No mucho, realmente, su madre no le ha dejado enterarse de mucho. Tiene una ligera noción de que su familia es muy antigua, sabe que hay algo que su padre quiere que haga y su madre no.

- Y… ¿Sabe quién es? – preguntó Finch muy lentamente.

- No lo creo. Piensa que sólo es una muchacha hija única que vive en una familia adinerada de magos. Pero si entendí bien su pregunta, no lo sabe. No sabe que su nombre no es Emily Magthe, sino que en realidad se llama **Emily Myriam de Mertuil**.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**La Venganza del Heredero y la Traición de la Marquesa**

**Valmont Riddle**

**Capítulo 3: Eugenie**

****

- Señorita, me parece que es usted la hija de Charles Magthe ¿no es así?

Emily volteó. Frente a ella, tenía a una mujer joven, de cabello rubio y ojos café, muy imponente pero a la vez amable. Era alta, y delgada.

Se había estado escondiendo de su padre y de su madre después de haberlos oído pelear en el cuarto. Se había vuelto normal escuchar discutir a sus padres, pero jamás lo habían hecho mencionándola. Ese momento había llegado y Emily sabía que no tardarían en pelear porcausa_ de ella_. Eso si no lo estaban haciendo ya. Sabía, además, que su padre la estaría buscando con la intención de darle unas palabras de consuelo que lo único que lograrían sería hacer sentir a Emily culpable.

- ¿Sí es usted la hija de Charles Magthe? – volvió a preguntar aquella mujer.

Emily la miró espantada por un momento, pero ella parecía agradable.

- Sí, yo soy. – le contestó en voz baja.

- Yo soy Miranda Coll. – le dijo sonriendo – Soy la Segunda en el Consejo de Amhat, la sociedad clandestina que dirige el Doctor Finch. Te hemos asignado un dormitorio, ya que el de los Magthe es para dos.

Emily la miró sorprendida.

- Si no tienes inconveniente, sígueme, por favor.

Miranda se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con paso seguro hacia unas puertas de oro que había frente a ella. Cuando se acercó, se abrieron dejando paso a un elevador. Miranda volteó a ver a Emily, quien la había seguido muy de cerca.

- Entremos. – le dijo.

Ambas entraron al elevador, el cual inició su descenso que duró casi un minuto.

- Señorita Coll… ¿en dónde estamos?

- Llámame Miranda, por favor. Estamos en Paris, bajo la torre Eiffel. Es una estructura idéntica, sólo que invertida y subterránea.

- Genial… – murmuró Emily.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y fueron a dar a un pasillo de aspecto más alegre que en el que estaban antes. Perfectamente iluminado por algo no viable ante Emily, de paredes blancas, y daba sensación de tranquilidad. Miranda condujo a Emily hasta un cuarto en cuya puerta estaba en escritas las letras **EMM**, que como ella supuso serían sus iniciales: _Emily Marissa Magthe_.

El amueblado de la habitación era muy sencillo, pero no dejaba de ser del gusto de Emily.

Miranda la dejó adentro, diciéndole que recibiría la visita de su mentor. Para no morirse de impaciencia, Emily empezó a inspeccionar el cuarto.

Había un armario, dentro del cual habían túnicas, vestidos y ropa muggle de talla ideal para alguien como Emily, hasta parecían haber sido escogidos especialmente para ella.

Además del armario, había un tocador, una cama con dosel blanco, un pequeño escritorio con su silla y un ventanal. Emily suponía que el paisaje era falso, pues estaban enterrados. Veía desde el ventanal un hermoso lago en una especie de cráter. Emily contempló por largo tiempo el paisaje sentada en la cama, hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

Emily volteó sobresaltada.

- Adelante. – dijo, pues recordó que su mentor iría a verla.

La puerta se abrió y por ella cruzó no un hombre, como Emily esperaba, sino una mujer. Era alta, delgada, pelirroja y muy bonita. Cargaba varios papeles en un fólder azul. Tenía expresión sociable y a Emily le agradó en cuanto cruzó el umbral.

- Hola, tú debes ser Emily Magthe. – Emily asintió. – Yo soy Eugenie Akabani, voy a ser tu mentora.

Emily sonrió de alegría. Por alguna extraña razón, la presencia de Eugenie la hacía sentirse muy reconfortada.

- Mañana es tu iniciación. – le dijo. – Y es mi deber prepararte para ello.

Como si hubiera leído la mente de Emily, se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y dejó el fólder sobre la madera.

- Pero antes, háblame un poco de ti. – le dijo a Emily sonriéndole.

Ella quedó desconcertada. No sabía qué quería Eugenie que le contara.

- Pues… ¿de qué le puedo hablar?

- Háblame de tus habilidades.

- Eh… soy buena en Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, Defensa Contra Artes Obscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas, Adivinación, Herbología, Historia de Magia y Runas antiguas…

- ¿Qué tan buena?

- Eh… Recibí las matrículas, saqué _extra_ en todas…

- Estás en Beauxbatons¿no?

- Sí, ahí estoy. En Astronomía y Estudios Muggles saqué _sobresaliente_.

- Magnífico, pareces ser gran estudiante. – dijo Eugenie complacida.

Emily sonrió con las mejillas coloradas. Se sentía tan rara con Eugenie…

- ¿Y en la práctica qué tal eres?

Emily sonrió de manera muy pronunciada.

- _SI_ te refieres a hacerles bromas pesadas a mis compañeras… – dijo Emily.

Eugenie rió con sinceridad. Emily, contagiada por la sincera risa de su mentora, también.

- Bueno, háblame de tus travesuras. – le dijo.

Emily sonrió.

- Bueno… A una de ellas, una creída insufrible la dejé en cama un mes pues le hice un hechizo de conjuntivitis tan fuerte que quedó ciega todo ese tiempo.

Eugenie miró sorprendida a Emily…

- Hechizos menores agigantados. – dijo mientras empezaba a escribir en una de las hojas.

- Sí, a otra, su mejor amiga, la convertí en una zarigüeya.

Eugenie quedó estupefacta, y continuó escribiendo con más velocidad.

- En otra ocasión, hice un _Veritaserum_ para hacer confesar a una soplona.

- ¡Un _Veritaserum_! – murmuró Eugenie mientras escribía.

- El _imperius_ y el _cruciatus_ me salen a la perfección. Los probé con animales. – dijo ante la inquisitiva mirada de Eugenie. – Nunca con gente.

Eugenie asintió y siguió escribiendo.

- Y pues cosas así…

- Sólo una cosa más: criaturas mágicas¿qué tal te llevas con ellas?

Emily sonrió, mientras recordaba a Sterpeack.

- Tengo un hipogrifo, Sterpeack.

Eugenie dejó caer la pluma de entre sus manos por la impresión que le causó el comentario.

-¿Que tienes… qué dijiste? – le preguntó a Emily con un hilo de voz.

- Que tengo un hipogrifo. – le respondió sorprendida la chica. – ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No, claro que no. – contestó Eugenie con la pluma en su mano nuevamente. – Para nada…

Se levantó y le sonrió a Emily.

- No sabes¿verdad?

Emily la miró intrigada.

- ¿No sé qué?

Eugenie sonrió amargamente y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir, le habló a Emily.

- En unos minutos vuelvo. Seguramente Calixto querrá saber esto, además, hay algunas cosas de las que tú tienes que enterarte.

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**La Venganza del Heredero y La Traición de la Marquesa.**

**Valmont Riddle**

**Capítulo 4: Una foto del Señor**

La brisa soplaba suavemente. Siete personas caminaban por la costa ya anochecida. Todos con largas túnicas negras, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza reflejada en los ojos. Seis hombres y una mujer.

Desde la maleza lejana, un hombre con unos binoculares los observaba fijamente. Tenía la certeza de quiénes eran, sólo necesitaba una prueba para comprobarlo.

Las siete personas se detuvieron, y su líder miró hacia el frente. No se alcanzaba a ver su rostro, pero se distinguía un tenue resplandor rojo en sus brillantes ojos.

Era Lord Voldemort.

Su porte tranquilo no lo denotaba, pero estaba furibundo. Acababa de tener una derrota justo cuando acariciaba ya la victoria. Y todo se lo debía a Albus Dumbledore y a Harry Potter. Ellos dos habían echado todo a perder…, pero más el chico.

Llevó sus manos hasta la capucha y se la quitó de la cabeza. Aspiró el aire, aquel aire tan limpio y puro, sin reflejar miedo…

– Amo, no me parece que sea buena idea que… – empezó a decirle la única mujer que había en el grupo.

– No me estaría descubriendo la cabeza si supiera que existe algún riesgo al hacerlo, Bella. –

– Pero amo… usted jamás ha estado aquí… –

– Una vez sí, Bella, una vez sí. – dijo Voldemort y lanzó una mirada severa a Bella.

La mortífaga sabía cuánta suerte tenía de que su amo no la hubiera atacado o algo así. Así que, silenciosamente, esperó mientras su amo contempló el cielo.

Era todo lo que Charles Magthe necesitaba ver. Sacó una pequeña cámara de apariencia corriente, y tomó una foto al hombre que dirigía al grupo de personas en la arena. Después de guardar la cámara, volteó hacia los prados que anteriormente tenía a su espalda. La ruta de escape estaba perfectamente planeada y, a no ser porque hiciera algo mal, Lord Voldemort no tendría que saber que alguien lo había estado espiando. Empezó a caminar por el bosque, sigilosa y rápidamente, repasando a cada momento el camino ya aprendido y esperando que el transporte estuviera en su sitio.

– ¿Y dices que Maka está aquí? – preguntó Voldemort.

– Sí, amo. – le contestó Bella. Rudolph me lo dijo, él la vio y él me lo aseguró. –

– Por el bien de ustedes dos, más les vale que esté aquí. Sería otro fracaso, y eso ya no lo puedo tolerar. –

– Pero amo, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, no Dumbledore, ni el chico, ni los del Ministerio… –

– Eso espero, si no, ustedes seis la pagarán muy caro. –

Los mortífagos y Bella quedaron un segundo petrificados.

– Sí, así es. Los seleccioné a ustedes para venir conmigo pues confío en su discreción. Saben bien que si yo vengo solo, nadie me nota, pero necesito a mis leales mortífagos. – tomó aire antes de proseguir – Sin embargo, si, por alguna razón, alguien se llega a enterar de que estamos aquí y es culpa de alguno de ustedes, el castigo será tal que habrán deseado jamás nacer. – los mortífagos guardaron silencio un instante – Ocultémonos en el bosque, rápido. – ordenó Voldemort – Y ni pienses en desaparecerte, Avery; no podemos usar mucha magia, nos delataríamos al instante.–

Apresuradamente, casi corriendo, Voldemort, Bella y los otros seis mortífagos entraron a la espesura del bosque que había cerca de la costa.

Charles Magthe corría casi sin aliento por un tenuemente marcado sendero en la espesura del bosque. Hubiera deseado extender las manos para darse equilibrio, pero necesitaba sujetar fuertemente tanto la cámara como su varita.

Lord Voldemort olfateó el aire.

– Parece que alguien recientemente estuvo aquí. –

Bellatrix se acercó a Voldemort.

– ¿Alguien? Lo podríamos escuchar si así lo desea, no creo que deba estar muy lejos. –

Pero Voldemort estaba concentrado.

– ¿Quién es tu prima? – le preguntó a Bella.

Bella miró sorprendida a su amo. Ella consideraba que podía cerrar su mente ante cualquiera, pero nuevamente su amo le demostró que ante él no.

– Claro que no, Bella, mi habilidad en Legeremancia es mayor de la que te puedas imaginar. Pero háblame de tu prima a la que temes tanto encontrar. –

Bella suspiró furiosa.

– Se llama Clarissa y, cuando la dejé de ver, no estaba casada..., pero como de eso hace veinte años, cualquier cosa habría ya podido suceder. O se casó, o murió… –

– Sin embargo no crees que esté muerta, Bella. Pero, cuéntame¿por qué le temes? –

Bella maldijo por lo bajo.

– Porque es más poderosa que yo. – murmuró con rabia.

– Era más poderosa, Bella. Tus poderes se han incrementado desde entonces. A mi servicio, has hecho cosas que jamás hubieras podido imaginar. –

– Eso sí. – dijo Bella, un poco airada.

– Así que no te preocupes, si tu prima se aparece, podrás hacer con ella lo que te plazca, tu señor Lord Voldemort te da ese placer. –

Bella se arrojó a los pies de Voldemort, a besarle la túnica.

Charles Magthe llegó hasta un árbol de un grueso irreal. Cuarenta hombres hubieran podido darle la vuelta agarrados de las manos. Todas las esperanzas de Charles Magthe de sobrevivir se hallaban en ese sitio. De pronto, detrás de él escuchó un silbido. Volteó con la varita alzada, pero inmediatamente la bajó. Frente a él había un hombre montado a caballo que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

– No sabía que vendrías, Charles Magthe. – le dijo con aire de superioridad.

– Pero yo sí sabía que estarías aquí, Ross. Necesito tu ayuda. – Ross miró a Charles Magthe. Hizo un ademán para desmontar del caballo, pero Charles lo detuvo – No podemos perder tiempo. Necesito que me lleves con Finch ahora mismo. Tengo una foto del Señor Tenebroso… está aquí. –

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**La Venganza del Heredero y La Traición de la Marquesa**

****

**Valmont Riddle**

**Capítulo 5: El Pergamino de la Orden (… con Petunia)**

No habían tardado mucho en llegar a Privet Drive desde Londres. Todo el trayecto, Vernon había mirado por el retrovisor cada minuto, verificando si nadie los seguía. Pero, como bien Harry Potter sabía, no tenía caso que la comitiva que lo recibió en King's Cross lo siguiera, pues tío Vernon estaba ya suficientemente asustado por el ojo mágico de Moody. Esperaba que en general, los Dursley no lo trataran mal, sería casi como el verano anterior, donde más bien ni se inmutaban con lo que hacía, excepto hablar de magia. Tía Petunia, en el asiento del copiloto, lanzaba miradas desesperadas por el espejo lateral a Harry. Lo miraba de muchas maneras: miedo, sorpresa, odio, rencor… incluso por un momento pareció que lo miraba con ternura. Dudley, a su lado izquierdo, estaba por completo pegado a la portezuela, casi sentado en ella. Miraba a Harry con horror, la boca la tenía abierta y ya había escurrido mucha saliva al asiento.

Llegaron finalmente a Privet Drive. En aquel barrio, nada parecía cambiar. El silencio que había, el aspecto tan civilizado… jamás en ese lugar se enteraría la gente que existía un terrible peligro. Nadie en Privet Drive sabría nunca que Voldemort había regresado.

Vernon apagó el motor. Harry estuvo a punto de salir del coche cuando su tío carraspeó sonoramente.

– Chico… tú… –

– Me llamo Harry. – le contestó secamente.

– … Harry... – dijo Vernon, después de, al parecer, mucho esfuerzo –Te iba a decir… –

Petunia interrumpió apresuradamente a su marido.

– Sobre que trataremos de ser algo más amables contigo. –

Tanto Harry como Dudley miraron atónitos a Vernon y Petunia.

– Y ni creas que es por lo que dijeron esos hombres de la estación. – continuó Vernon acaloradamente – Lo que pasa es que Petunia y yo y…, pues, hemos pensado y…, finalmente eres sobrino de Petunia y… –

– Ya entendí. – interrumpió Harry.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta y respiró el aire de Privet Drive. Hizo tremendos esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada. Quiso imaginar cómo habría sido su vida en Privet Drive si Ojoloco hubiera visitado a los Dursley el día que Dumbledore lo dejó, siendo un bebé, en la puerta de los Dursley. Pero inmediatamente pensó que quizá no habría muerto Sirius y se sintió terriblemente mal. Esperó en el jardín a que los Dursley entraran a su casay, rápidamente, subió a su habitación. No le importaba que Vernon después le gritara que tenía que sacar sus cosas del carro;ahora estaba abrumado, la muerte de Sirius todavía era un detonador de emociones. Escuchó que subían por las escaleras, así que cerró la puerta antes de que uno de los Dursley lo viera en ese estado. Ya había empezado a llorar; la perspectiva de pasar al menos un par de semanas con los Dursley completamente aislado de su mundo, anudado a que Sirius había muerto _por él_, y que podía esperar la muerte de cualquier ser querido, que ya sólo le quedaban amigos… Fue a la ventana y contempló el cielo… ¿Dónde estaría Voldemort? Donde fuera, aún no había hecho algo de importancia, pues desde que se vieron en el Ministerio, Harry no lo había vuelto a sentir enojado o alegre…

Se llevó la mano a la frente. Todo era por esa cicatriz. Si no hubiera sido él…

_…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces… vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… _

Aquella profecía… toda su vida atada a aquella profecía.

– ¿Harry¿Estás bien? –

Harry se sobresaltó. Creía que sus oídos lo habían engañado, pero los golpes en la puerta no mintieron. Aquella había sido tía Petunia.

– ¿No te pasa nada? – insistió del otro lado de la puerta.

– Nada. – contestó Harry después de pensarlo – Estoy bien. –

Tía Petunia guardó silencio un momento.

– Si necesitas cualquier cosa, como desahogarte o algo, no dudes en decírmelo. –

Se escucharon sus pasos alejarse y bajar las escaleras.

El corazón de Harry le palpitaba violentamente. Tía Petunia había sido muy clara con eso: desahogarse… ¿Era acaso posible que tía Petunia supiera algo sobre Sirius?

Por uno de los jardines de Privet Drive, corría un pequeño animal semejante a una ardilla, sigilosamente, como si se escondiera de alguien. Pasaba por el número 4 cuando un periódico casi le cae encima. Volteó, asustada, y miró al hombre subido en un extraño artefacto con ruedas que había arrojado el trozo de periódico. Se acercó a leer la primera plana, quedándose desconcertada de momento. Las fotos no se movían. Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y salió de ella un hombre adulto, corpulento, casi sin cuello y con un bigote chistosísimo. Se acercó al periódico y miró al animalito con cara de pocos amigos. Se agachó, ahuyentó al visitante con la mano y recogió su periódico del suelo. Casi entrando, miró hacia el fondo de la calle y recordó en una ocasión que vio a un gato leyendo aquel letrero que decía Privet Drive…

Se volteó abruptamente y buscó a la ardilla que había encontrado leyendo su periódico. Pero ya no estaba. Vernon Dursley entró apresurado a su casa y cerró con llave en la mañana de aquél sábado.

Harry apenas había salido de su cuarto. No había llegado ni una lechuza y se sentía solo y triste. Comía una vez que terminaban los Dursley, así que prácticamente no había visto a un ser humano en su estancia en Privet Drive. Se había levantado de una sienta aquel domingo cuando llegó una lechuza a su ventana. Al ver al animal, Harry sintió que su corazón latía nuevamente. Se acercó sonriente a la mensajera y desenrolló el pergamino que traía en la pata. Por un momento sintió una enorme desilusión, pues estaba vacío, sin nada escrito. Pero cuando miró nuevamente al pájaro, la mirada inquisitiva del animal lo hizo reaccionar. Tomó su varita que estaba junto a la foto de sus padres y, apuntándola en el pergamino, dijo con fuerza:

– Soy Harry James Potter y te ordeno que muestres tu información. –

Al instante, por todo el pergamino empezaron a aparecer palabras escritas, en todos los sentidos. Harry se maravilló, pues distinguió caligrafía de muchos: Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin, el señor Wasley y Ginny. Cuando volvió a mirar a la ventana, la lechuza ya no estaba. Miró nuevamente el pergamino, intrigado, sin tener ni idea de cómo leer cada carta por separado. Nuevamente apuntó con la varita y dijo:

– Ron Weasley.–

Al instante, todas las demás caligrafías desaparecieron, quedando sólo una, la de Ron. Harry acercó el pergamino a su cara y empezó a leer.

_Hola Harry:_

_  
¿Cómo ves estos pergaminos que Dumbledore nos dio? Son fabulosos, ya podemos comunicarnos todo sin temor a que nadie nos descubra… He pensado utilizarlos para ahora en Hogwarts, que Hermione nos recuerde cosas por aquí, así ya no estará molestando y no la leeremos si no queremos… no le va a hacer gracia._

_Te preguntarás en dónde estoy. Regresando de Hogwarts fuimos a la Madriguera, pero al día siguiente mi papá nos trajo a Grimmauld Place, ya sabes, aquí nunca nos encontrarán.  
No lo vas a creer, apenas llegamos al cuartel cuando apareció Hermes con una nota de Percy, en la cual nos puso que nos quería ver para pedirnos a todos personalmente una disculpa. Se supone que hoy van mamá, papá y Bill a verlo. Mamá salió casi llorando de alegría, Bill iba con cara extraña y papá salió del trabajo para allá._

_Fred y George tienen su tienda en el Callejón Diagon. No la hemos podido visitar, tú sabes, cuestiones de seguridad, pero espero que pronto la veamos y que estés tú con nosotros.  
Sobre eso no te sé decir nada, parece que la Orden considera que estás más seguro allá con los Dursley, por lo menos por un rato; ya después te traerán para acá, como cada verano lo han hecho._

Afectuosamente,

Ron.

Harry sonrió alegremente. Haber visto la escritura de su mejor amigo fue casi como haberlo vuelto a ver. En la orilla del pergamino aparecieron varios nombres escritos, eran los de todos los demás que habían escrito una carta para él.

La siguiente carta que leyó fue la de Hermione:

_Harry:_

Espero que todo esté bien por allá. Yo estoy con mis padres, aunque siendo sincera me asusta que en cualquier momento Voldemort (gracias por acostumbrarme a decir su nombre) nos ataque. Mis papás no están muy preocupados por ello, lo cual es mejor, así no creamos pánico colectivo entre los muggles. Leí en El Profeta que Fudge va a hablar con el Ministro muggle sobre la amenaza que es Voldemort, aunque no sé qué es lo que realmente le van a decir. Según Dumbledore, dentro de una semana me llevan a Grimmauld Place, pero no sé cuándo te van a llevar a ti. Dice que estás seguro allá con tus tíos, a unque yo tengo mis dudas. ¿Cómo te van a defender tus tíos? Dumbledore dice que por eso no hay problema, que siempre habrá alguien vigilándote. ¡Con tal de que no sea Mundungus!

Cuéntame en cuanto lleguen los resultados de los TIMOs.

Te escribiré pronto, y espero que también te vea pronto.

Un beso de

Hermione.

PD: Te suscribí a El Profeta, para que estés al tanto. Mañana empiezan a enviarte el periódico.

Harry sonrió. La letra de Hermione le hizo el mismo efecto que la de Ron. Y además agradeció que le recordara los TIMOs. Con su melancolía, no se había acordado de ellos. La siguiente que leyó fue la de Lupin.

_Hola Harry:_

Espero estés bien ya, que es lo que Sirius hubiera deseado más que nada en el mundo. Espero comprendas que no tengo tiempo de escribir mucho. Quédate en casa de tus tíos el tiempo que Dumbledore lo diga. Cuando sea hora de venir, vendrás con nosotros. Mientras, estarás ahí con tus tíos. Pronto nos veremos.

Mis mejores deseos.

Remus J. Lupin.

Un poco seco, pensó Harry. Seguía la carta de Hagrid.

_Qué tal, Harry._

Estoy preocupado por ti. Le he dicho a Dumbledore que no te puede dejar viviendo con esos muggles con los que estás, pero él me dice que mejor así. Traté de insistir, pero ya sabes cómo se pone. Estoy muy alegre porque Olympe regresó a Londres, a seguir colaborando con la Orden. Grawp está hablando mejor. Me costó trabajo tranquilizarlo luego de una batalla que tuvo con los impertinentes centauros. Pero está mejor, y de esas mulas viejas ni rastro. Mañana mismo me lanzo a otra misión que Dumbledore me encomendó, regresaré, lo prometo.

Pásatela bien, Harry.

Hagrid.

"Puedo escucharlo hablar tan alborotado como siempre", murmuró Harry, alegremente. El siguiente nombre era el del señor Weasley.

_Harry:_

Espero que los muggles no te traten mal. Dumbledore y yo hemos hecho ya los preparativos y, cuando sea el momento necesario, vendrás con nosotros, pero mientras, debes estar con tus tíos. Molly y yo te enviaremos comida por si tus tíos se niegan a obedecer y Ojoloco dijo que, de ser así, les iría a dar un susto, aunque Lupin dice que no es lo mejor. Pero tú tranquilo, haremos lo posible porque todo te salga bien. Habrá guardias contigo, aunque tú no los notarás. Te deseo lo mejor, Harry.

Arthur Weasley.

Él y Lupin hablan por la Orden. Seguía Ginny, la cual sorprendió a Harry, pues era muy corta.

_Harry:_

Sólo te deseo que estés bien, que nada malo te suceda y ojalá y pronto nos veamos.

Ginny.

Harry quedó atónito. Sólo faltaba la carta de Dumbledore. Con un poco de temor,empezó a leer.

_Harry:_

Ante todo, espero que estés bien.

Creo que comprenderás que por el momento, lo mejor es que estés con tus tíos. Sabes muy bien que ahí Voldemort no te podrá tocar. He hablado ya personalmente con ellos y dijeron que estaban dispuestos a cuidarte el verano entero, pero yo creo que no hará falta tanto. En el momento adecuado, varios miembros de la Orden irán por ti. Hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer, y lo último que necesitamos es preocuparnos por ti, así que te pido que no hagas ninguna locura mientras estás allá con tus tíos. Recuerda que siempre habrá quien te cuide, y que la fuerza de tus padres y Sirius existirá siempre.

Si necesitas urgentemente algo, siempre habrá alguien de la Orden que esté pendiente de su pergamino, pero si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, como desahogarte o algo, lo mejor es que lo veas con tu tía Petunia.

Cuídate mucho, Harry.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó de una pieza. Esas habían sido las mismas palabras con las que tía Petunia le había hablado desde el otro lado de la puerta. Miró nuevamente la puerta…

"Recuerda mi última, Petunia…"

¿Sería posible que Petunia Dursley supiera algo de la muerte de Sirius Black?

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**La Venganza del Heredero y la Traición de la Marquesa**

**Valmont Riddle**

**Capítulo 6: La Dimisión**

Harry bajó a comer al mismo tiempo que los Dursley. Ellos tres lo miraban de una manera muy distinta, ya no parecían odiarlo; no había ni un asomo de cariño, pero al menos Harry creía que el odio había desaparecido. En silencio comieron. Debido al estrepitoso fracaso de la dieta de Dudley hacía dos años, seguían comiendo la misma comida que siempre. Y la ración que le sirvieron a Harry ( ¡le sirvieron¡No se tuvo que servir!), era una ración humana. Petunia lo miraba constantemente, preocupada, al igual que en el coche. Harry, incómodo por esa extraña actitud, se apresuró a terminar y salió a la calle. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que los resultados de los Timos llegaran. _El Profeta_ empezaría a llegar al día siguiente, Hedwig andaba de paseo… seguramente habría alguien haciendo guardia y vigilándolo…

Harry se decidió a encontrarlo. Tenía que ser por métodos muggles, pues no sabía si las restricciones de magia en menores de edad aún eran válidas. Recorrió cada palmo del jardín de Privet Drive #4, pero no halló a su vigilante. Harry se sintió decepcionado, pues tenía grandes deseos de ver a alguien del mundo mágico. Entró nuevamente a la casa y de ahí a su cuarto, en donde pasó encerado toda la tarde.

---

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, ya lo estaba esperando una lechuza al pie de la cama. Había dejado un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, y lo miraba fijamente. Harry pensó que tendría que pagar, pero cuando tomó el periódico, la lechuza emprendió el vuelo. Harry se puso los lentes y miró la primera plana. Inmediatamente ahogó un grito y el periódico cayó de sus manos. Miró la primera plana, en la cual había una foto grande de un bulto en el suelo cubierto con una sábana.

_SECRETARIA DEL MINISTRO ASESINADA_

El día de ayer, a eso de las once de la noche, la secretaria del Ministro de Magia y ex-directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Dolores Jane Umbridge, fue asesinada mientras dormía en su residencia. Los guardianes de su puerta fueron hallados muertos en el jardín de la Funcionaria, al parecer después de haber sido torturados. El asesinato lo descubrió uno de los transeúntes al ver la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre la casa. Los aurores llegaron rápidamente, pero era ya muy tarde.

"Lamentamos mucho decir que Dolores Umbridge fue asesinada después de haber sido sometida a torturas. Creemos que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estuvo a cargo del atentado. Pedimos a la comunidad mágica tomar extremas precauciones. Por el momento no podemos decir más.", dijo un auror que prefirió no revelar su nombre.

Esta noticia ha puesto al mundo mágico en un estado de terror, pues es el primer asesinato que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado comete desde su regreso hace más de un año, y se teme que con esto se inicie una nueva oleada de terror. Hasta el momento, este periódico no ha conseguido entrevistarse con Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, ni con nadie relacionado a él.

Harry no siguió leyendo. Odiaba a Dolores Umbridge, y quizá muchos momentos deseó su muerte, pero el impacto que recibió no fue por la muerte en sí, sino el hecho de que Voldemort ya hubiera empezado a atacar a gente. Y a su juicio, esa muerte había sido sólo una advertencia a Fudge. No era de extrañar que se hubiera negado a ser entrevistado. Seguramente se había ya escondido, dejando a la comunidad mágica sola.

Escuchó un silbido en su habitación, que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Recorrió con la mirada rápido hasta que notó que el pergamino de La Orden estaba brillando. El brillo se detuvo cuando Harry lo tocó con la varita, mostrándole en las orillas nuevamente algunos nombres: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley y Albus Dumbledore. El que a Harry más preocupó fue el de Dumbledore. Decía:

_Ni pienses tan sólo un segundo en salir de casa de tus tíos al menos el día de hoy. _

Harry se preguntó qué pensaba Dumbledore que iba a hacer. Sí, seguramente lo más lógico era salir a la calle cuando un asesino y sus mortífagos andaban sueltos.

Ron decía:

_¿Ya te enteraste, Harry? Han matado a la Umbridge. No es que me de pena, pero… mamá está aterrada. Dice que este es el inicio del fin. Fred y George, que nos vinieron a visitar, dicen que no fue Quien-tú… bueno, ése, sino que sólo unos mortífagos. Dice que no nos debemos de preocupar tanto, y que pronto él nos dirá qué es lo mejor. Percy se disculpó con mis padres y a que no adivinas qué¿Recuerdas a Penélope Clearwater? Percy y ella se han unido a la Orden. Ya Dumbledore tiene instrucciones para ellos, y mañana mismo se lanzan a cumplirlas. Percy sigue siendo el asistente de Fudge, así que me imagino que por ahí andará el asunto. Creo que la semana que viene Hermione irá a Grimmauld Place, y yo también. No sé qué sucederá contigo aún. En cuanto sepa, te lo informo._

Ron.

Hermione decía:

_No lo puedo creer. ¡En las narices de sus guardias mataron a Umbridge! Aunque dice Dumbledore que no debemos de temer, yo estoy aterrada. Pero me aterran más los resultados de los Timos. ¿Y si no los paso¡Que horror! Pero trato de serenarme. Creo que la siguiente semana me iré para el Cuartel, e spero que estés tú para ese entonces allá._

Hermione.

Y el señor Weasley decía:

_No te preocupes, Harry. La Orden está haciendo todo lo posible porque tu seguridad sea absoluta. No debes de salir de casa de tus tíos bajo ningún motivo. Escribiré pronto.  
_

_Arthur Weasley. _

No había más mensajes.

Harry miró por la ventana. Parecía ser que Voldemort había vuelto a matar. Pero…

Tomó su pluma y escribió en la orilla del pergamino:

_Para: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley.  
¿Saben? Dicen los de El Profeta que Voldemort cometió el asesinato de Umbridge. Pues yo creo que no. Me imagino que, de haberlo hecho él, se habría sentido contento y yo no sentí nada anoche, ni soñé nada. Yo creo que fueron algunos de sus mortífagos, pero que él no estuvo. Y hasta el momento no lo he sentido, así que quién sabe si es algo que le haya importado._

Harry.

Con eso debería de ser suficiente para que se tranquilizara Hermione y que los demás tuvieran información extra. Cuando Harry terminó de escribir la carta, ésta se esfumó poco a poco, al igual que los nombres hasta dejar el pergamino vacío. Se sentó en la cama y se preguntó si Voldemort no había sentido emoción alguna con el asesinato de Umbridge¿por qué sería¿Acaso Umbridge fue un capricho de algún mortífago¿Acaso aún no se enteraba?

Pensaba esto cuando tuvo un súbito y muy fuerte dolor en la cicatriz. Estaba furioso, muy furioso. En cuento Harry pudo, se levantó y miró por la ventana. ¿Se había enterado del asesinato de Umbridge¿Eso era lo que lo había puesto furioso? Pensó un instante en decírselo a Sirius, cuando la imagen de su padrino cayendo por el velo regresó a su mente. De inmediato todo se vino abajo. Su sentimiento de culpa hizo presencia, y un fuerte dolor en el estómago lo hizo doblarse hasta caer en el suelo. Estaba llorando, estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan egoísta e irresponsable, por haber sido tan estúpido, por haber sido un blanco fácil de engañar por Voldemort. Snape tenía razón: era débil.

Alguien subía por las escaleras. Se detuvieron los pasos frente a la puerta del cuarto.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó tía Petunia.

– ¡Estoy bien! – respondió Harry a gritos.

Le dolía haber sido como fue, le dolía haber perdido a Sirius, el único vestigio de que su vida algún tiempo fue normal y dichosa…

– Si necesitas algo, ya sabes. – continuó tía Petunia del otro lado de la puerta antes de alejarse y bajar las escaleras.

Harry ya no contestó. A su rabia se sumó su desconcierto. Todo, que un día antes iba tan bien, en menos de diez minutos había caído al fondo del pozo.

---

Nuevamente había una lechuza al pie de la cama cuando Harry despertó. Recibió el periódico, pero no lo desdobló al instante. Se acercó a la ventana, intrigado pues no alcanzaba a comprender por dónde entraba la lechuza si la ventana estaba cerrada. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, nada que presagiara que sería un mejor día que el anterior. Harry desdobló el periódico. La primera plana lo hizo sobresaltarse más que el día anterior.

_MINISTRO DE MAGIA DIMITE A SU PUESTO_

Ayer, el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, dimitió a su puesto, tras declararse incapaz de "mantener el control en una situación tan riesgosa." Esto ha provocado polémica, pues precisamente ayer fue asesinada la secretaria del Ministro.

En cuanto se recibió la noticia, lo que sucedió ayer a las diez de la noche, el Wizengamot ha estado buscando a un Ministro temporal, mientras otras elecciones se organizan. El nombre que ha sonado más fuerte es el de Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo, el mago ya ha declinado la oferta. Pese a las insistencias, Dumbledore no ha aún concedido entrevista a ningún medio de comunicación, alegando estar ocupado en asuntos que realmente importan. Pese a que el Wizengamot no dio válida la dimisión de Fudge, éste abandonó el Ministerio de Magia y se halla en paradero desconocido.

Este "acto de cobardía", como lo han llamado, ha suscitado diversas reacciones por parte de la comunidad mágica. Fudge acaba de demostrarnos su ineptitud para el cargo. Es una pena que apenas lo notáramos y no antes. "Gracias a Fudge apenas nos hemos enterado del regreso de Quien-ustedes-saben, es realmente vergonzoso que un Ministro de Magia actúe así", dijo Susan Bones. Así como ella, los funcionarios del Ministerio se han mostrado sorprendidos y muy molestos. Percy Weasley, quien fuera asistente de Fudge, dijo: "Me da vergüenza haber creído a este hombre. Es el ejemplo de irresponsabilidad total, nunca debió ascender al puesto de Ministro."

Ha habido gente que ha salido a las calles a hacer protestas, incluso en lugares muggles. Pero, como ya hemos dicho, Fudge, a quien también han llamado "arrogante imbécil y cobarde", no se ha aparecido.

Debajo del artículo, había una enorme foto que mostraba lo que parecía ser una manifestación de cientos de personas en alguna calle.

Harry no lo podía creer. Desde que negó el regreso de Voldemort, había tenido la peor impresión de Fudge, pero nunca se imaginó que renunciaría al cargo de Ministro. Ahora sí estaba grave el asunto. ¿Cuánto tardaría el Wizengamot en elegir un ministro provisional¿Por qué Dumbledore no había querido aceptar el cargo de Ministro? Ah, ésa sí se la sabía: porque Dumbledore jamás dejaría Hogwarts. Miró aún con sorpresa el periódico.

Como el día anterior, el silbido del pergamino fue seguido por un resplandor. Harry corrió hacia allá, para encontrar que había sólo un mensaje. Y su sorpresa fue tremendamente enorme, pues el mensaje era de Alastor Ojoloco Moody.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**La Venganza del Heredero y la Traición de la Marquesa**

****

****

**Valmont Riddle**

**Capítulo 7: Caitlin Griffiths**

Sobre la campiña inglesa, al sur de Londres, una lechuza parda volaba a toda velocidad. Durante el viaje el viento le había sido favorable, gracias a lo cual iba a llegar a su destino tres horas antes de lo planeado. En sus patas llevaba un sobre grande de papel. La dirección estaba escrita en tinta esmeralda. La lechuza distinguió una casa entre el campo, y giró suavemente su cabeza hacia ella. En picada descendió hasta la puerta y dejó caer el sobre, el cual golpeó fuertemente la puerta con un ruido sordo. La lechuza se posó en las escaleras del porche y esperó.

A poco más de un kilómetro de distancia, un grupo de tres mujeres regresaba a pie a su casa. Una de ellas era ya una anciana, que cargaba con seguramente con setenta años, pero aún conservaba un aspecto entero. A su derecha caminaba una mujer más joven, por los rasgos era evidente que se trataba de su hija. Ella, a diferencia de su madre que tenía el cabello cano, conservaba su rubia cabellera, su blanca piel no tenía arrugas y sus verdes ojos no se veían cansados. Frente a ellas dos caminaba una niña de unos diez años, quizá once. Su cabellera era negra, su piel, tan blanca como la de su madre, sus ojos azules eran casi los de su abuela, pero sus facciones no tenían el mínimo parecido al de aquellas dos mujeres con las que caminaba.

Era extraño, pues los miembros de su familia eran muy parecidos los unos a los otros, y sin embargo no se parecía ni a su madre ni a su abuela.

Ellas caminaban hacia una casa en medio del campo, guardaban silencio, pues las tres ya venían cansadas de caminar, lo cual evidenciaba que haber contratado trabajadores en los campos había vuelto casi nula su condición física. Todo porque algo había herido a los _bagthas_. Probablemente habían sido las sanguijuelas que en el río abundaban por aquellas épocas del año.

Ya habían casi llegado a la casa cuando vieron a una lechuza salir volando de las escaleras del porche. La niña se quedó plantada mirando el vuelo de la lechuza mientras su madre y su abuela caminaron hacia la puerta de la casa. La anciana recogió el sobre que la lechuza había dejado y, luego de mirarlo fijamente, lanzó una mirada cómplice a su hija. Después, ambas miraron a la niña que aún contemplaba la lechuza. La anciana se guardó el sobre y junto con su hija entró a la casa. La niña aún miró el punto en el cielo que quedaba de la lechuza y entró a su casa.

Su madre y su abuela habían entrado a la cocina y cerrado la puerta, lo cual la niña entendió como plática privada. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en ella, escuchó un gemido fuera de la casa. Bajó corriendo, al llegar a la puerta encontró a su madre y a su abuela apuradas saliendo. Las siguió. Distinguieron a lo lejos a un grupo de elfos domésticos arremolinados a algo.

La anciana llegó primero, y al llegar al centro se llevó las manos a la boca. Llegaron tras ella su hija y la niña y se horrorizaron también. Había en el suelo un elfo doméstico bañado en su sangre. La anciana rápidamente siguió con la mirada un rastro de esta sangre que había en el suelo y terminaba en el río.

– Malditas sanguijuelas. – dijo.

La niña miraba horrorizada el cuerpo. El elfo aún respiraba pero su aspecto no hacía parecer que fuera a hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

– ¡Llévenlo adentro! – gritó la hija.

Rápidamente los elfos cargaron a su compañero y en tropel lo metieron a la casa. Las dos mujeres y la niña lo siguieron. En la cocina, con velocidad los elfos tomaron algunas cosas de la alacena y empezaron una curación muy extraña: bañaron de pies a cabeza al elfo y luego le vendaron el cuerpo de una manera no común, pues casi encarnaban las vendas en las heridas. La niña miró horrorizada el procedimiento, pero aún así no salió de la cocina.

– ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? – preguntó la anciana a uno de los elfos.

– No sé realmente. Escuchamos un gemido tremendamente fuerte y corrimos a ver a Nutis. Él venía saliendo del río… ¿en qué estaba pensando? –

Fueron interrumpidos por otro elfo un poco más pequeño.

– Ya está, señora. ¿Dónde quiere que lo pongamos? – preguntó.

– En una de las camas que ustedes tienen. ¿Quién mejor para cuidarlo que ustedes mismos? – contestó secamente la anciana.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

– Sígueme diciendo qué pasó, Gotren. – le dijo al elfo con el que estaba hablando.

– No sé por qué entró al río, señora. – prosiguió el elfo. – Él tan bien como nosotros sabía que ésta es época de sanguijuelas. Pasó lo mismo con los _bagthas_, nunca se habían aventurado al río en julio, pero aún así lo hicieron y también salieron heridos. Puedo casi apostar a que Nutis no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Lo vi entrar, parecía como si estuviera poseído o algo así… –

La anciana miró suspicazmente al elfo.

– Tú viste entrar a los _bagthas_. ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? –

Gotren tomó una expresión sombría.

– Parecían, más que poseídos, asustados. Corrieron hacia el río, pero no me parece que se fueran a sumergir, creo que lo querían cruzar, pero extrañamente no saltaron. Yo creo que los _bagthas_ lo hubieran cruzado con un salto, y más con el impulso que traían. –

La anciana miró a su hija. Algo en sus mentes se maquinaba, pero no dijeron más, s ólo permanecieron sentadas en las sillas de la cocina.

La niña salió corriendo de la cocina y de la casa. Pero su carrera se interrumpió súbitamente al encontrarse frente a ella a algo semejante a un caballo, con un par de diferencias: tenía dos cabezas en lugar de una y dos colas. Las crines eran más largas y gruesas de lo normal y los ojos eran blancos.

– Hola, Angorch. – dijo la niña.

El animal inclinó las dos cabezas y miró fijamente a la niña. Alzó las dos cabezas y lanzó un sonoro relinchido de gran potencia. La niña sonrió cuando vio correr al animal por el campo a gran velocidad, varias veces mayor a la de un caballo. Angorch era un _bagtha_, era el único _bagtha_ que no había sido atacado por las sanguijuelas un par de días atrás.

La niña se sentó en las escaleras del porche. Por la puerta salió su madre y le hizo señas de que entrara a la casa, pues estaba a punto de oscurecer. La niña entró a la casa y subió a su recámara. No quería acercarse a la cocina, pues el recuerdo de las heridas aún la impresionaba mucho.

Se acostó para dormirse. Eran casi las siete de la noche, y ella no sabía que apenas unos minutos antes, había llegado una carta que le informaba que había sido aceptada para iniciar el curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Aquel sobre iba dirigido a nombre de Caitlin Marie Griffiths.


	8. Chapter 8

**La Venganza del Heredero y la Traición de la Marquesa**

**Valmont Riddle**

**Capítulo 8: La Visita de Hannah**

_El Profeta Vespertino_ decía que el Wizengamot aún no tenía al ministro provisional. Al parecer, nadie quería asumir el cargo por el miedo que les parecía que Voldemort ya hubiera regresado al poder. Pero eso no era lo más preocupante, decía que la prisión de Azkaban estaba prácticamente vacía. Con la huida de los dementores, los mortífagos y otros criminales habían tardado poco en escapar. Ahora sí podían temer todos. Como bien habían dicho ya, la segunda guerra estaba empezando. Ya habían repartido los folletos de defensa básica, pero muchos habían dicho que de nada serviría si aparecían diez mortífagos en la puerta de la casa. Y tenían razón.

Hermione Granger se sentía abrumada. Vivía en un mundo muggle que no tenía idea de la amenaza que existía, y lo por los que más temía era por sus padres. Apenas les había dicho unas pocas cosas; que había un mago malo suelto, q ue ella debía de estar adentro de la casa por su seguridad… cosas muy vagas. Al menos hasta que llegó la carta de Dumbledore… Esa carta… Desde ese día sus padres estaban nerviosos. Se suponía que les había dado una fecha para recoger a Hermione, nada más, pero la reacción de los dos dentistas no había sido como para eso. Salían temerosos y regresaban igual, si no es que peor.

Llevaban ya más de tres horas que habían salido. Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de su casa. Tenía entre sus manos el pergamino de la Orden, esperando recibir llamado de alguien, de quien fuera. Alguien le dio señales de vida, sí, pero fue tocando a la puerta.

Hermione, con la varita afuera, se acercó a la puerta, decidida a enfrentar a lo que fuera a fuera. Pero afuera no había alguien con quien enfrentarse. Nada de eso. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, se topó de frente con Hannah Abbot. El rosado rostro de la alumna de Hufflepuff le sonrió. Hermione sintió que el aire le volvía al cuepo.

– ¡Hannah!–

– ¡Hola, Hermione! –

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre.

– Pasa, no te quedes ahí afuera. –

Después de agradecerle, Hannah pasó. Era quizá la primera vez que ella entraba a una casa de muggles. Era bastante raro: tenían artefactos que ella sólo había visto en las ilustraciones del libro de Estudios Muggles de Ernie. Si no se equivocaba, e ran televisión, stéreo, teléfono…

– Siéntate. – le dijo Hermione señalándole un sillón. – ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –

Hannah negó con la cabeza. Estaba maravillada viendo cada rincón de la casa de Hermione.

– Y bien… ¿Qué tal? – preguntó ésta al sentarse frente a Hannah.

La verdad es que Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había sido muy cercana de Hannah y se le hacía difícil que la fuera a visitar así porque sí, seguramente habría algún motivo que…

– Imperius. – murmuró Hermione.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Hannah quien, perdida en sus descubrimientos, no había alcanzado a escuchar qué había dicho la anfitriona.

– Nada. – se apresuró a decir Hermione, al mismo tiempo que agarraba sigilosamente su varita.

– Vine a ver a unos parientes que viven por aquí, una semana me estoy quedando. Y ayer te vi entrar aquí, así que dije "Ojalá y viva ahí, pues tengo ganas de hablar con alguien del colegio"... Y pues sí, aquí vives. – terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

– Sí, aquí vivo. – dijo Hermione, también con una sonrisa, pero forzada.

– Y a qué no sabes qué averigüé… –

Dejó el silencio esperando a que Hermione pusiera cara de suspenso, y cuando ella lo hizo, continuó.

– ¡Ya sé quiénes son los prefectos! – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Hermione no supo qué responder. Acababa de notar que Hannah era el ejemplo perfecto de una chismosa sin remedio. Pero disimuló a la perfección y siguió escuchando.

– Sí, lo averigüé por Ernie. Ya ves que él también es. Y pues él me dijo… me imagino que primero quieres saber los de Gryffindor¿no es así? –

Hermione asintió, aunque se imaginaba quiénes serían los nombrados prefectos en quinto.

– Son Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevy. Es imposible de creerse. Según lo que Ernie dijo, seguramente nombraron a Ginny por lo del año pasado en el Ministerio… –

A Hermione le dio un salto el estómago. Recordaba que ahí casi moría y, sin duda, Harry tendría más recuerdos de aquel lugar…

– Y a Colin porque es popular, entonces es lógico que le harán caso… –

Algo de cierto había en ello: Colin era popular entre los de primero y segundo (ahora tercero y cuarto) así que era una excelente idea ponerlo de Prefecto a él; en cuanto a Ginny… seguramente era por lo que había dicho Ernie, por haber estado en el Ministerio aquel día…

– De Hufflepuff – prosiguió Hannah con emoción – son dos chicos que dudo que conozcas: él se llama Howard Murray y ella es Alexandra Mirren. –

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Jamás los había oído mencionar, así que dudaba seriamente si los habría reconocido.

– De Ravenclaw… No me lo vas a creer: es Lunática Lovegood y un tipo llamado Keneth Goothness. Es un insoportable, así que no sé cómo le harán él y Lunática… Ernie dijo que no había razón para que ella fuera prefecta, que, aunque también hubiera ido al Ministerio, no era suficiente… Dumbledore hace cosas raras a veces… –

Hermione sabía qué tan raro podía ser Dumbledore y, comparado con las cosas que luego le daba por hacer, nombrar a Luna prefecta parecía de pronto ser algo razonable y dentro de toda lógica.

– Y bueno, de Slytherin no supe porque Ernie no se molestó en averiguar. –

Hermione quedó pensativa, al igual que Hannah.

– Es raro. – empezó la visitante. – Comúnmente, anuncian a los prefectos casi al final de las vacaciones, no antes. –

Hermione ya lo había notado… sólo que Hannah parecía ser de entendimiento retrasado, pero no se podía negar que absolutamente bondadosa.

Entonces, cuando Hermione pensaba en las bondades de Hannah, fue que nuevamente alguien tocó el timbre de su casa. Se levantó más relajada, sobre todo porque Hannah le dijo que serían seguramente sus padres.

Hermione abrió la puerta. Hannah había tenido razón en algo: eran sus padres. Pero el asunto no radicaba en quiénes eran, sino en cómo estaban. Hermione pudo ver como en una foto el cuerpo de la madre de Hannah en el suelo, mientras el señor Abbot caía a sus pies después de tocar el timbre. Hannah lanzó un grito que hubiera perforado cualquier tímpano, pero Hermione no la oyó. Sólo miraba a alguien de pie tras el cadáver de la señora Abbot. Tenía el cabello largo y platino, el rostro afilado y los ojos grises. Su mirada expresaba gozo. Tenía su varita negra en la mano y miró a Hermione, un instante antes de apuntarle.

Era Lucius Malfoy.

– Es hora de limpiar el mundo de los sangre sucia. – dijo en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró. Lucius inició el conjuro.

Probablemente de haber empezado un segundo antes, Malfoy habría matado a Hermione. Sin embargo, alguien lo detuvo.

Kingsley Shackebolt aturdió a Lucius Malfoy un instante antes de que pudiera cometer un tercer asesinato. Malfoy soltó la varita y cayó de bruces al suelo. Hermione no pudo gritar, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. Hannah seguía gritando como loca.

---

– No puedo creer que Lucius haya salido así como así a atacar. – dijo Minerva McGonagall.

– Yo tampoco. Se me hace increíble que Voldemort mandara a uno de sus mortífagos a matar a Granger así, a plena luz del día y en un lugar donde había magos. – respondió Kingsley Shackebolt.

Minerva movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

– No lo creo, no lo creo. –

Kingsley midió antes de lanzar su comentario.

– ¿Y no sería posible que Lucius Malfoy actuara por cuenta propia? –

Minerva miró incrédula a Kingsley.

– Debes de estar bromeando. Es imposible que un mortífago actúe por cuenta propia. –

Kingsley miró a Minerva con expresión grave en el rostro.

– No estoy tan seguro de eso. Yo creo que Voldemort no ha ordenado ni el ataque a Granger ni el asesinato de Umbridge. –

– Pero Kingsley… Eso no... – dijo Minerva con un ligero temblor en la voz.

– Yo sí lo creo así, Minerva. Y no sé que diría Dumbledore si me oyera. –

Minerva pensó.

– Creo que diría que tienes razón… No comprendo por qué matarían a Dolores y a los Abott… No tiene lógica ni sentido.–

– No, Minerva, no la tiene. Pero tú sabes lo que sí tiene lógica. Mucha lógica. –

Minerva miró espantada a Kingsley.

– Pero Kingsley… –

– Minerva: si Voldemort fue a Francia, tanto tú como yo sabemos por qué. Ahora sólo podemos poner nuestras esperanzas en quienes lo esperen allá, y en que ella no vaya a ceder. –

_Continuará..._


End file.
